Shu Yin
Shu Yin , is the main protagonist of manhua , Yin zhi Shoumuren (Silver Gatekeeper). He is also the grandchild of the well known Game Developer Luyou Qui. Appearance Shu Yin is always seen wearing his beloved red scarf which was given to him by Luyou Qui when they were still together. Along the red scarf is his old or classic school uniform which is his Blue sleeve with white line under. And also a blue school slacks. Personality A detective at a young age SHuyin is always thinking always looking for informations. this has lead him to distrust others at first glance questioning everyone's intentions. Despite this jaded view of the world he is willing to risk life and limb for others that he values. In the same breath he is willing to execute cold calculated strategies against his enemies. Background Tomb Raider Magic Tool ' Red Scarf: '''Created from the soul of his grandpa. Own multiple power but only can use one at time, which is randomly selected by the tool. This power is represented for a single color gem, when selected they are broken turn the scarf to its Color. The same gem apparently can't be selected two consecutive times. After being upgraded by a blacksmith the scarf randomly selects two gems and activates them simultaneously. Blue Gem: Take the power of defeated enemy, can wield the raider ability of individual until raider deactivates there ability. After enhancement the moment an opponent has spilled blood the user can copy all of there abilities allowing for easier activation. * Ignite: Summons a set of spirits that appears as birds. Each bird represents an ability, when they come in contact with the raider they can use the ability. Birds can be physically prevented from reaching raider although they cannot be destroyed by any means. Red Gem: A scimitar made of mercury. As the sword is deployed it slowly disintegrates into a mist. As time passes the sword will gradually break down, deploying more and more of the mercury. The individual in possession of the scabbard of the sword is protected from the mercury. Yellow Gem: 1001 gravestones rise from the ground. Each grave can enhance a specific ability up to 11 unique abilities (recovery, attack speed, movement speed, strengthen bones, special abilities, smell, sight, attack strength, skin hardness, ferocity, beast instinct awaken). By standing under the shadow of the gravestones the ling beast will benefit from the gravestones. A beast can gain multiple buffs from gravestones allowing them to increase there power by ten fold. '''Purple Gem: '''Enhances the light that filters through the raider's eyes as well as the light cast on the raiders shadow. This increases information that user can understand and analyze as well as the area of effect of his shadow. The enhancement takes a lot of energy and the effect can wear off after a while. * Eye: enhanced vision, can detect illusions and discern tools from normal objects * Shadow: Fast scroll, can move from one point to another extremely fast Green gem Unknown, apparently used off screen Black gem Unknown. But apparently this gem have a special requirement, say for Shu yin himself that can be select no matter whats '''Extra Raider tools' Yao Qian Tree: Can grow Shen Tong Credit(Worth 100,00 wealth), it will give out 3 Shen Tong Credit in total. Zi xue mo sang(demonic blood clothes)(received from blood budda): a black outfit wit red details, when is not active only augment the hp of the user. Active effect: when is active increase the hp of ally's. Ling Beast * Sand Guardian(Lost) * Gemini Twins(Guide) * Zombies(Temporary)-> upgraded for yellow gem Graves(Temporary) Category:Male Category:Human Category:Grave Keepers Category:Tomb Raider